Playtime
by homuncuhottie
Summary: I get some weird ideas so I thought about the fight between Neji and Kidomaru and thought what if...yaoi! So here's the one-shot between them! M for lemon/rape, enjoy!


Neji tried everything. He tried the 64, 128 palms, even the rotation but nothing worked to get past Kidomaru's defense. Neji's hair was down, his headband off, and to top it off, he was wounded.

Neji- ~Dammit. What do I do? My chakra is almost gone…~

Kidomaru- You're much tougher than I thought. You split my threads, deflected my arrows and spiders, and even destroyed the giant spider herself. I am impressed

Though panting, Neji stood for the sound nin's next assault

Kidomaru- It might be fun to play with you for real

Neji- ~For real? Does that mean he was holding back?~

Kidomaru approached the wounded boy with a smirk

Neji- ~ He knows that close combat it my specialty, so why is he getting closer?~

Kidomaru- You look feminine right now

Neji- Shut up

Kidomaru- You're in no position to make demands

Neji charged a palm attack at Kidomaru but his wrists were caught in the same amber material that blocked his gentle fist. The weight of the material forced Neji to the ground on his back. He was unable to lift his body and since this material, unlike the threads, contained no chakra he could not break them

Kidomaru- Ready to play Neji?

More of the dense material came out of his mouth, making a spiky boomerang. He slashed Neji's shirt, giving the brunette a shallow cut down his abs. the shirt slid off of the boy's small frame, once it was off, Kidomaru started licking the blood from the cut, slowly, tasting the younger's pale, sweaty skin

Neji- W-what the hell are you doing?

Kidomaru- Playing a new game…

Neji- You plan on torturing me?

Kidomaru- You might actually like it

2 hands wandered through Neji's soft, silky chocolate hair while the 2 middle hands held Neji's head still

Kidomaru- I wonder if you taste as good as you look…

With that statement he captured Neji's lips and inserted his tongue into the younger boy's caverns. Neji wiggled around; trying to get the tanned man off of him, but Kidomaru was now sitting on his waist to prevent the smaller one from moving. Unfortunately for Neji with Kidomaru sitting on his lap he could feel the hard, clothed cock over his own slowly hardening one. Damn teenage hormones

Neji- ~This is what he was planning? I can use gentle fist thought our mouths~

Neji focused his chakra to his mouth but his concentration vanished once Kidomaru's 2 lowest hands went into his pants, grabbing his member. Kidomaru pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva between them

Kidomaru- It sure takes a lot to turn you arm, but luckily I have 6 arms to try

Neji- S-stop…

Neji gave a deep moan once his tip was snubbed

Kidomaru- Your mouth protests but your cock seems to like it

The 2 hands that were holding Neji's head slid further south to rid the young brunette of his shorts and boxers while the other 2 hands in his pants continued to pump the rather hard member

Neji-~ I can't moan, I can't let him think I'm enjoying this~

Neji bit his lip so hard it started bleeding

Kidomaru- You still won't give in huh? Maybe this will convince you…

2 hands held down Neji's hips as he replaced the hands on Neji's member with his mouth, sucking hard on the leaking head

Neji- Gya! Ah! ~Control, maintain control~ Get o…

The words bubbled in his throat as Kidomaru took the whole length is his mouth, bobbing up and down, even deep throating the Hyuga prodigy. Neji lost all control and moaned as load as he could, not caring if anyone heard or saw them in this position. Kidomaru used his lower 4 hands to undress himself while Neji was preoccupied with his blowjob

Neji- Ah! Ah! Ah!

Neji tried so hard to buck his hips in the warm mouth but Kidomaru's hands refused to budge from their spot on the boy's hips. He groaned and whimpered, mad that he was denied the pleasure of bucking into the mouth that held his member captive. The amber material crumbled away allowing Neji to stuff his hands into the man's black hair, trying to thrust. Sensing Neji's desperation Kidomaru smirked and let go of the boy's hips, the younger wasted no time in bucking towards the hot mouth

Neji- I'm...so...close

Upon hearing this Kidomaru accelerated his pace by holding onto Neji's ass. The boy screamed and came into his mouth. Neji held a very unique taste and Kidomaru loved it. He lapped up the remained of Neji's release then let go of the now limp member. Said Hyuga beneath him was sweaty and out of breath, the fact that he was injured didn't help matters so now he was unable to move

Kidomaru- Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn

He licked up Neji's abdomen and torso putting his mouth next to Neji's ear

Kidomaru- You're really fun Neji, I think I'll make you my pet. But first, I have to claim you

Kidomaru put Neji's legs over his shoulders, licking his lips. Poor Neji could no longer put up a fight, his orgasm and injuries made him helpless and easily manipulated by the spider's will

Kidomaru- Let's do it

Neji- ~This will definitely hurt, he didn't even prepare me~

He entered the Hyuga, going in to the hilt and ignoring the screams of his captive lover. Once inside he pulled back out and rammed in again. His pace kept going faster and faster, Neji screamed as he felt blood dribbling down his thighs, Kidomaru was tearing him apart

Kidomaru- Go on, scream, cry, it makes it more fun when you do that

Neji's fingers dug deep into the earth as Kidomaru came into him

Kidomaru- Pure magic…

He pulled out and yanked Neji up to him by his hair

Kidomaru- Abandon the leaf, you're mine mow…

Neji panted and looked deep into the spider's eyes before kissing him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Kidomaru put his arms around the young boy's waist

Kidomaru- ~I knew he was smart~

A sudden pain in his heart forced his to pull back and cough up blood

Kidomaru- You…little…

He fell to the ground dead. Neji slid down and heaved

Neji- Idiot…~Naruto…I wish…it was you…who took me…~

With that thought he collapsed

END


End file.
